Aido's Secret Lovers:HVN Bonus Yaoi Chapters
by anime-nympho
Summary: Everyone already knew Aido was a playboy. Aido and Kain are cousins that share a very deep secret even from each other.The story of how two noble vampires became more to than they were suppose to. Then what happens when Aido finally gets what he has always wished for. Plus-Insider's guide behind the scenes action of the Moon Dorm For HVN.WARNING YAOI LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Lovers

Sex, Blood … More blood, More Sex, More blood, More Sex, on and on, throughout the morning and afternoon. The smells and auras of the two pureblood lovers enjoying each other to the fullest penetrated every corner of the Moon Dorm, and it acted like an aphrodisiac to the lesser vampires. Unbeknownst to anyone was a pair of very close roommates that were getting even closer, knowing their actions would go unnoticed for the whole dorm was in a frenzy from the unexpected behavior of their beloved leader. Therefore most likely these weren't the only Moon Dorm occupants having adverse reactions caused by the two purebloods having fun in the dorm president's bedroom.

"Aaahhh… yessss…Akatsuki…Uhhh…," the blond headed boy yelled as a long, large harden limb brush up on his sweet inter spot causing jolts of white hot pleasure to sting his system while he was currently bent over holding onto the foot railing of his bed getting the ride of his life.

"Shhh Hana… do you... want… the rest of… the dorm to …hear you?" posed the older noble with fire hair as he pumped in and out of his roommate from behind. Kain's hips slapped hard and rhythmically against the nice separated pert ass cheeks of his partner.

"Well why don't you …give me …something …to put in my mouth …and shut me up?" Aido panted playfully tuning back to his lover with a mischievous smile "AAHHHH," cried out Aido once again when Kain took him as deep and hard as he could go seating himself up to the brim in way of an answer.

"As you can see I'm already….mmhh…engaged elsewhere and you feellll… ssoooo… gooooddd… Hana..ohh," Kain said breathlessly as he felt Aido's hot tight sheath all around his member incasing it in sheer ecstasy, causing him to moan loudly despite himself as he pulled back out and roughly plunged deeply again within to the accepting body.

"That's not what… I want… in my mouth…Mmmghnn…it's been to long…yesss…f%$k me F#K ME…,"he said ardently, and Kain, letting go of all restraint started to pound unmercifully into his back side reveling in the feel of the tightness he was driving into. All thought was driven out of Aido's mind with this latest assault on his arse. Kain lifted up one of Aido's legs and wrapped it around his waist giving him a better position for probing deeper inside. The result was Aido for once in his life didn't know what to say. He could only moan at the intense gratification filling his body. Aido never thought his cousin could pleasure him so.

Impatiently, Hanabusa begun to push himself back to meet Kain's thrusts shouting encouragements all the while. "UUnngg…Ahhh…Harder…Faster…Harder," he begged enthusiastically as Kain's cock nailed his inter spot again and again sending wave after wave of euphoria crashing down upon.

Kain leaned forward and put his wrist to Hanabusa's lips giving him "something" to bite on and thus shut him up. He knew this was what the young noble was referring to earlier. It had always been that, and it's also what got them in the position they were currently in.

Aido was always one who didn't really like the blood tablets because the taste was just not that palatable to him. He wanted the real stuff and decided one day that he was gonna get some, and like always, Aido did want he wanted without thinking about the repercussions. Kain was always the one to take care of his little cousin, to get him out of the messes he would make. Well, this was one mess that would actually have a positive effect instead of a negative one for Kain. Hanabusa at ten years old on a whim one day decided that he had finally had enough of the fake stuff and wanted real blood. He knew his parents didn't allow him or his sisters to drink from each other, although he didn't exactly know why that was, but he couldn't take it anymore. It was on a morning that he had just smelt the blood of both of his parents, and he was thirsting for it so bad. His parents and sisters were all going somewhere, but he was not interested on attending. Being the genius he was he concocted a scheme to get him out of going, and it worked leaving only him, Kain, and a few servants at home.

He and Kain were outside in the garden around the back side of the house and no one was around. "Kain have you ever drank real blood before?" posed the young Hanabusa in a carefree sort of way as he kicked around a stone on the walkway.

"No, I never have. Why are you asking?" replied Kain.

"I haven't either, but I want to. At times I really don't think blood tablets are well suited for me. I have cravings for more," confessed the blond noble as he approached his cousin. Aido took Kain's hand, lifted it up to his face and rubbed it along one of his cheeks.

"Hanabusa, what are you doing?" expressed an uncertain Kain who tried to gently pull back his hand.

Aido though, did not let his cousin pull away. Instead he told him, "Relax…you'll like this," and then Aido put Kain's little finger in his mouth, sucking on it and teasing it by twirling it with his tongue all around. Kain closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath because the heat of Aido's mouth felt so nice around him. Kain stopped thinking about what his cousin doing and decided to enjoy the sensation of it all. Aido saw that Kain had started to lower his defenses as he pleasured the older boy with his attentions and decided to take it up a notch. Aido sucked from one finger to the next until he got to the thumb where he then swallowed it all the way into the back of his throat sending lighting trough Kain's body causing his mind to become vacant at this point. Who would have thought his little cousin could be so talented at this kinda of stuff. Kain had always thought himself in to girls because he had a secret crush on Ruka for crying out loud, but it was just that it felt so good he didn't want him to stop. In the vampire society pleasure was pleasure no matter where it come from, and right now it was coming from the mouth of a very gifted blond boy.

In Kain's absent minded pleasure Aido seized the opening he was waiting for and slid his lips down to the pulsing throb on his cousin's wrist where he swiftly, non-reluctantly sank his fangs into the flesh. Kain frowned at the unfamiliar sting but a moment later was reeling in euphoria as the chemicals in younger boy's saliva reached his brain and was assaulted with tremors of delight shooting throughout his entire being. Aido was in seventh heaven himself as the blood followed in to his mouth and infiltrated his body, causing him a thrilled high. Aido's body was humming with power as he drank the delicious tonic that was Kain's blood, and he loved it. From that moment on Aido knew that blood tablets would not suffice any more he would have to have real blood as well. Kain's knees become weak both form the blood lost and the orgasmic buzz that was stimulating his body and all too soon found himself kneeling on the ground. Cautiously Aido was pulled back from his blood lust by concern for his cousin.

After this incident there was no going back for the either of them, and they contained to recreate this scene time and time again, never really going farther that than Aido's taking of Kain's blood, and Kain just enjoying the sensations. Until one day four years later, Kain had had as much as he could take of this one sided pleasuring relationship. Kain although being only two years older than Aido found it was becoming harder and harder to control his sexual desires after Aido would feed from him. He had tried to stop letting Aido drink his blood, but that only lead to Aido ignoring his cousin for long lengths of time until he once again gave in, and besides that, Aido could be quite persuasive at times in other ways.

It had been months since Aido had on opportunity to feed off of Kain, only taking from him when both boys were alone with no one but the servants at home, and the blond was not letting this chance slip through his fingers.

"I said 'no' Hanabusa, not today," said Kain who was looking out at the grounds through the large picture window in Aido's room.

"But why Akatsuki? I know you enjoy it," Aido said trying to tempt the older noble. He had already removed his shirt in anticipation of the session that was to come.

"Humph," sighed Kain. _That's not the problem._ The problem was that he enjoyed it a little too much, and with the way he was feeling today he knew he would not be able to hold back. "I'm not in the mood," he shouted over his shoulder, trying to appear annoyed .

Well those were the wrong words to use when trying to convince Aido. The next second Aido was standing behind his cousin and started to lightly stroke Kain's bite area. It had only taken a few months for Aido to persuade Kain to allow him to drink from his neck, and Kain did in fact enjoy it much more with Aido's body pressed against his own. A fact, that despite Kain's best efforts of trying to keep this from his cousin, both boys were well aware of as of late, and Aido would exploit it to his full advantage. "Relax Akatsuki. I'll take care of you," Hanabusa purred in a deeply seductive tone that sent shivers down Kain's back from the promise it inferred. His younger cousin indeed always took care of him. Aido, leaving his fingers massage Kain's neck rounded the taller boy and looked upon an enraptured face. Aido knew he had Kain's full attention, and a smile of triumph showed in Aido's eyes. Aido replaced his fingers on Kain's neck with his lips, kissing at the hot flesh and slowly started to unbutton Kain's shirt.

Kain moaned softly when Hanabusa's silky lips started to glide along his sensitive bite area and willing gave him better access to his neck. From this action Aido let out a little chuckle, and the vibrations on the skin sent shivers through Kain's body. After Aido finished unbuttoning Kain's shirt, he put both palms on Kain's sculpted abs and lightly traced them up Kain's chest rubbing the nipples on his way up to his shoulders where he slid the shirt off his shoulders and on the floor. Hanabusa's fingertips then ran delicately down Kain's shoulder blades, secretly loving the feel of Kain's hot skin under his fingers, and causing Kain to make soft sounds of enjoyment. Aido licked at Kain's neck loving the smell, feel and defiantly taste. His hands came back around and found them two harden nubs, taking both in between the index finger and thumb of each hand and rolling them around. "Ahh…Hana," Kain said with a quiver in his voice and wrapped his hands around this cousin's shoulders, pulling Hanabusa onto his bare chest and loving the feel of the other's skin. Aido smiled inwardly from Kain calling him just "Hana" for it was something the older noble would only call him when they were together like this and was pleased with his actions.

Kain then tangled one of his hands through Hanabusa's tousled blond locks, and Aido knew that this was the sign that Akatsuki was ready. Aido pulled himself as close as could be by wrapping one arm under Akatsuki's then around Akatsuki's back and the other grabbing Akatsuki's nape before he licked Akatsuki's neck one last time before he sank his fangs in. Kain let out a breathlessly heavy moan as Hanabusa's fangs pierced his skin delighting in the sheer sensation of the bite. Kain caressed Hanabusa gently in his arms much like he would hold a lover, pulling his hips flush against the smaller frame. With the difference in height, the crock of Kain's neck aliened perfectly with Aido's mouth resulting in Aido's little body fitting so well abutting Kain's taller one it was as if they were two sides to a whole.

Kain was taken over by a sea of euphoric bliss in a mixture between the vampire's chemicals and technique. Hanabusa had become quite skilled at his bloodletting over the years, and he knew exactly what kind of bite brought extra pleasure to his donor. Aido's lips and tongue seductively dance along the pale skin underneath his mouth, drawing ever so gently just the way Akatsuki liked it because Aido truly wanted to _please_ his cousin. Aido could tell himself that the reason that he took his time to please Akatsuki so much was because it was a way for him to put the other noble in the mood to allow him to drink from Akatsuki, but the truth was he _wanted_ to do all those things to Akatsuki, wanted his cousin to be pleasured by _his_ hand.

Aido had a secret of his own—for quite some time now actually—that he had successfully kept from Akatsuki because he was completely confused by it. Over the past year or so, Aido had began to desire more than just blood from Akatsuki, and he didn't understand where this urges were coming from or what he should do about them. Although he was the youngest of four, Hanabusa was the only male to the Aido family, and therefore it was his responsibility to carry on the family legacy. Sure his sisters could pass on the blood line, but he had the duty for producing an ire who could continue the family name, and to do that he had to marry a girl from a well bred noble family. The problem was that Akatsuki wasn't the only male that Aido was attracted to; he was also very drawn to _Kuran Kaname, _and even though most vampires were drawn to purebloods, there was something more than that usually "powerful presence" that was calling to Hanabusa. However, even though vampire could have lovers of both sexes, Aido was still having trouble was coming to terms with his attraction , but with the feel of Akatsuki's skin so closely pressed to him, Aido was beginning to question why should it even matter anymore.

Kain's hips involuntary grinded into Hanabusa's lower stomach, and it was Aido's turn to groan with wanting as he became aware of something hard and long rubbing against him. He didn't want it to feel so good, but God help him, it did, making him wonder what it would feel like to have to have that stiff, firm arousal moving inside of him. _Would it be as pleasurable as what he thought it would be? _

Without any further thought, Aido unsnaked his arm from around Akatsuki's back and slowly brought his hand to glide down Akatsuki's chest, across his abs, and farther down still. The smooth skin beneath his fingers sent tiny electric shocks pulsing though his body as well as the one he was touching. This was definitely one time in his life Aido was glad that he acted on impulse because if he had given his action a second thought, he didn't think he would have the nerve to do what he was about to do next.

It was Kain's turn to struggle for breath as Hanabusa's hand fondled his sex through his pants, causing it to become farther erect from excitement. Aido loved the feel of what his fingers were stroking; the silky texture of the pants and the hardness of Akatsuki were an over welling combination, and Aido was willing to bet that it ever felt better if he were out of his pants. His hand steadily, without delay found the button to the slacks, undone it, and maneuvered his hand down the boxers, curling his fingers around the swollen arousal inside.

"OOHH…Ha..na…," Kain gasped in thrill as a fire overwhelmed him from within, and he had to lean into his cousin for support. He was a little surprise by Hanabusa's actions and perplexed with what he should do about it at the same time. Kain knew he should not be letting Hanabusa do these things to him, but the rapture of the situation was making it hard to remember exactly why not, consumed by the delicious pleasure his pulsing length was receiving. Wasn't this what he had thought about moments ago, that he wanted, needed this from the younger noble cause his body could no longer hold itself back?

Kain started to mindlessly buck into Hanabusa's strokes, and Aido's own body began to react from Akatsuki's heat seeping out of Akatsuki and in to him as he pumped Akatsuki's arousal in his firm grasp. He was a little hesitant to unlatch from Akatsuki's neck, afraid that if he stopped drinking his blood Akatsuki would halt all farther action. Aido took more time than necessary to clean his cousin's neck, kissing and sucking on the newly healed flesh and delighted in the soft sobs coming from the object of all his attentions. Aido just couldn't help it, and before his mind could resister what it was doing, he grinded his own erection into his cousin's leg.

Kain froze from shock at the very harden appendage currently pushed into his lower body, but still extra shocking was the fact that it turn him on even more. Maybe it was because on some level he was just so used of finding pleasure in this younger boy which was pressed so tightly against him, always doing things that drove him crazy, that his body reacted naturally to the stimulants of the other's arousal. Acting swiftly, almost against his will, definitely against his reason, and before Hanabusa had a chance to withdraw, Kain's hands cupped Hanabusa's ass, hiked Hanabusa up around his waist, and started to walk towards the bed not giving the other a chance to protests.

Aido was taking by total surprised, but his body began to burn with the blaze going to his groan as the realization of what his cousin had in mind was made clear to him. Feeling a little nervous he asked, "Akatsuki what are you doing?" all the while still cling to Akatsuki in an intimate way.

Kain responded by tossing him onto the bed, and with a big smile on his face recited the same promise that Hanabusa had first said to him long ago in a very sensually seductive voice, "Relax…you'll like this."

Kain's assertive actions and seductive words sent a tingle of anticipation raining down Hanabusa's body from head to toe. As Kain crawled on the bed and sucked on one of Hanabusa's nipples, rolling the stiffening peak against his tongue, Aido couldn't move for his body had heated so much that it melted into the bed. "A..ka..tsss…," Aido tried to say, but the words got stuck in his throat as he fought with the breath caught in his chest whilst Akatsuki's mouth left a blazing ghost trail from where it had been and where it planned on going as it traveled from one pink nub to the other, never fully pulling away from the skin. Finally getting his lungs to work, Aido moaned as the pleasure became too much for him to contain, and needing to touch Akatsuki, raised one of his hands to grip the skin of Akatsuki's shoulder under his fingertips.

Kain was thrilled that his cousin was responding so well to his touch that he started to make his way down the smaller boy's body with both his hands grapping his sides, his hips, anything he could reach before his lips begun to follow. His mind not really thinking about what the body was doing, hazed over by all the chemicals and hormones surging through it. All his mind could comprehend was that he liked touching Hanabusa and loved Hana touching him.

Unbidden desires raced through Aido when Akatsuki began to unbutton his slacks and tug them off his body completely. Aido's cheeks flushed from embarrassment at being completely necked and under his cousin's gaze. His eyes slowly made their way to Akatsuki's face and he was taken aback by the wild look of pure lust that was in Akatsuki's eyes.

The picture of innocence from Hanabusa so vulnerably necked on the bed was incredibly arousing to Kain that it caused sexual thoughts of desire to run rampant head. Kain wanted to take that smaller body and make it scream with pleasure at the top of it lungs over and over from all the things he could to do to it. Kain step away form Hanabusa for a moment to dig into the bedside table draw and pulled out some body lotion, and for once he was glad that his cousin felt a need to moisturize every day. He squirted some in his hands before rubbing them together to warm the lotion up, and then his hands wrapped around Hanabusa's throbbing staff, pumping it in slow tight motions.

Aido lifted himself up on his elbows groaning inwardly in protest when Akatsuki moved away from his body, but became heated from understanding as he watched Akatsuki's actions. Aido's eyes rolled on back of his head when Akatsuki started to stroke his aching hard flesh in a tantalizing tortures rhythm. He moaned for more as white lighting flashed through him and Akatsuki began rapidly fist him while Akatsuki's other hand slid down ward to play with Hanabusa's forbidden spot, massaging circles on the outside of the tight entrance. Feeling as if all strength was being ripped from him by the pleasure of Akatsuki's talented fingers, Aido sank back in to the bed like a heavy weight. He was so enraptured with Akatsuki's ministrations that he didn't notice when Akatsuki's forefinger breached his virgin passage.

Kain relished the feel of Hanabusa's super tight cherry hole around his smaller appendage. It made him wanted to put his large cock in that slippery snug _O_ ring so badly it caused Kain's member to twitch with excitement as his finger prodded deeper within Hanabusa's passage. Not being able to take it any longer, Kain tore himself away from Hanabusa, stood at the edge of the bed, and finished taking the rest of his clothes off.

Aido curiously looked up to see why Akatsuki had stopped and gulped audibly loud when he took sight of Akatsuki's larger than average fully erect penis. It was huge. _Was it even gonna fit? There was just no way that monster was not gonna hurt._ Aido began to have second thoughts about this as Akatsuki began to descend upon him, placing himself between Hanabusa's thighs.

Kain pushed his erection onto Hanabusa's and both boys gasped at the sensation for their two desires coming together. The cool silky skin for each other's hardness rubbing along his own felt more intensely right than either one of them wanted to admit to themselves at this moment. Kain propped himself on one arm next to Hanabusa's to balance himself while the other's fingertips tickled Hanabusa's abs with heat on its way down to grab both rods in his oversized hand and tightly stroked them in unison, causing both of nobles to whimper and moan in satisfaction. Hand and fingers working magic on the objects of attention making Hanabusa squirm from all the painful bliss. After Kain had fully coated his erection with the lube that was on Hanabusa, he slipped his hands under Hanabusa's thighs and hooked the younger noble's legs over the crooks of his arm, pulling back his hips and positioning himself for penetration.

Aido, becoming aware of what his cousin was about ready to do, tensed up again, gripping both of Akatsuki's biceps hard. Not being one who could withstand any kind of pain—even though he was a vampire—Aido began to think that maybe this was in fact crazy and hesitantly voice his new revolution, "Akatsuki…" voice slightly trembling, "…maybe this wasn't smartest of my endeavors. We should…"

"Hanabusa…" Kain said swiftly, cutting him off, "… you have always use me however you feel like, but right now it's my turn. And remember _you're_ the one who started all of this. Now Shut up and Take it."

Aido froze in fear. Although it didn't affect his aroused state; in fact it made him even more excited. Akatsuki had never spoken to him like that before in his life, and he truly did not know how to respond.

Kain, amused by the look of confusion mixed with apprehension, tilled himself down to Hanabusa's ear and whispered with a grin, "You're gonna love this, Hana." _He would make sure of it._ Being a victim of Hanabusa for many years, he was well aware of diversional tasks and how to apply them. Kain sucked Hanabusa's ear into his mouth, and the moist heat sent waves of deep desire moving through Hanabusa and crashing in his groan. Kain also utilized a little more pressure when he elongated his fangs and sliced a gash in Hanabusa's ear lobe, putting the younger boy completely off center to make his move. Kain forced his large weeping plum into Hanabusa's mind-blowingly tight body and was left breathless by the sensation. Never in his life had he felt something so amazing.

Aido sucked in his breath, fighting the initial panic and pain that shot through him, but didn't even think to struggle. As much as he was afraid, he wanted this so much more, and it showed by how he hung on desperately to Akatsuki. Akatsuki pushed in a little deeper, and Aido's face strained at the intense agony, causing his eyes to drip with tears even as his body arched against his will as he tried to draw Akatsuki deeper despite the discomfort.

Kain could see the pain in Hanabusa's face and wanted to comfort him because the last thing he wanted to do was bring pain to the beautiful boy in his arms. Kain's lips found Hanabusa's for their first kiss ever, and it was soft and gentle; everything a first kiss should be. Hanabusa's lips were so soft that Kain couldn't help but lick Hana's bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. Hanabusa responded wonderfully, soaking up all the passionate delight that Kain had to offer. "Hana…Hana…" Kain moaned as he leaned into a another kiss, and this time his tongue plunged inside Hanabusa's hot wet mouth hungrily, claiming what he wanted, while his hands restlessly covered Hana's body, pinching his nipples, stroking his still firm length, all the while slowing sliding into him. "Relax. It won't hurt as much if you relax," Kain said breathlessly.

Aido tried to do as Akatsuki said, but was still visibly having a little trouble, shaking slightly from how large the body stretching him was, trying to will his muscles to relax and accommodate the other's size but failing. Kain could see that Hana was having trouble dealing with his larger than average size, therefore he stopped trusting to give Hana a chance to adjust to the stretching of his maiden passage, but Kain never once pulled his mouth away from Hana's silken pillows, not wanting to break the passionate lock of their deeply intoxicating kisses. Kain threaded his fingers into Hana's hair, cupping Hana's head gently but firmly, along with his careful plundering of Hana's mouth, first sucking his lips tenderly, and then sending a questing tongue to rub his sensitive gums, his fangs, and the roof of his mouth. Kain intentionally bit his own tongue because he knew the blood would bring added pleasure to their kisses.

Aido started to come around as he was drawn in to the passionate throes of Akatsuki's ferverent attentions. Aido hands loosen their grip on Akatsuki's arms and started to wonder free all the while unconsciously pulling Akatsuki in, deeping there kiss. His breathing was beginning to become raged but not form the pain. "Akatsuki…," Aido moaned as his body started to come alive from the overwhelming excitement filling his body. Kain could tell that Hana was now thoroughly enjoying himself so he started to gently thrust into Hana once more, but at the same time he traced a nail over the slit of Hana's cock, pushing it in gently as it trembled, making Hanabusa screamed in pure ecstasy as he saw stars of heaven flash before him.

The pleasure mixed with the pain was doing delightful things to Aido's body that he never once before imagine could be done by this zealous red head. It was a beautifully delicious pain that was almost more than he could take as jolts of electric ecstasy started to courses through him every time Akatsuki slowly push deeper within, and all the while Akatsuki stroked his length in the same rhythm as his thrusts. Aido moaned loudly as a new sensation began to spread through him, and he closed his eyes as the curious rapture unfolded. The pain was still there but laced under incredibly divine bliss. The double sensation made his blood heat in his veins, causing every single inch of his skin to feel ablaze in a delicious manner as waves of pleasure rippled through his body in a crescendo of such incredible levels that he had no idea it was ever possible to feel that good.

Kain knew he had already found Hana's sweet enter spot by the way the body under his withered and mewled in complete ecstasy. Kain was now completely seated in Hana's slick wondrously tight heat with the enter walls milking extreme rapture right from his soul. Kain halted all movement as he brought his other hand up to Hana's face and lightly caressed his cheek in a delicate manor whilst he looked lovingly into Hana's pleasured glazed eyes. The picture before his eyes of Hanabusa cling so erotically to his body was so beautiful, it threaten to swallow his existence whole. Hana's rosy pink cheeks, his over used red swollen lips, the glistening sheen of sweat covering his body, even his labored breathing were all extraordinarily alluring.

Aido gazed wondrously up at Akatsuki's enchanted face, but his mind could not form any coherent thought for he was too far gone in bliss. All he knew was that Akatsuki had stop making him feel incredible, and he _needed_ him to start again. "Akatsuki… more… more… please…," Aido begged and impatiently bucked his hips. Kain let out a loud moan when Hanabusa shifted for it caused Hana's insides to grasp him all around extra firmly almost to the point of juicing him. Kain was more than happy to comply to Hana for once as he pull his hips back before slowly but firmly pumped in to him again, and he once more claimed Hana's soft puffy lips into a dynamically explosive kiss in which Hana moaned into his mouth. So consumed by each other, both boys tightly wrapped themselves around one another as if the other would be pulled away if their embracement would loosen; each completely and irrevocably lost in the other. Aido encircled his legs around Akatsuki's waist while his arms and hands hung on to Akatsuki's back and shoulders, and Kain had one under Hana, gripping the opposite shoulder with the other purposefully cupping the back of Hana's head.

Every touch added to every sensation created a euphoric haven that encompassed everything and invaded every single one of their senses to where only Hanabusa and Akatsuki existed. As one moved one way so did the other with him; it was so natural, as if their bodies were made to pleasure each other's and no one else's. Akatsuki pushed into Hana's tormentingly exquisite sheath as Hana rocked against him in harmony, perspiration dotting their skin making their bodies slippery wet, aiding them to glide with each other. The sensations were unbelievable, and each was totally captivated by the other, Hana by the deliciously beautiful way Akatsuki filled him and Akatsuki by the outrageously perfect way Hana encased him. There were no more need for words between them as their bodies moved simultaneously in an urgent but tender dance of love, lust and need.

Hana moaned in bliss at the feeling of Akatsuki pumping in and out of him and the way the motions drove his own hard flesh into the pleasurably fervent friction being created between his and Akatsuki's crushed together stomachs. Akatsuki slid in and out of Hana's tightness and the heady friction robbed him of his mind. Hana groaned softly and moved his hips urgently, silently begging Akatsuki to pick up the pace. Akatsuki was only too happy to oblige and soon they were both moving together rapidly on the bed, soft groans and cries of passion escaping and mingling in the air. They both began panting heavier as Akatsuki moved harder and faster, Hana now moving with him to meet his thrusts. Unbelievable pleasure coursed through Hana's veins, his prostate being hit dead on every time. They could both feel their peaks approaching them at a rapid pace. Hana dug his nails into Akatsuki's back and bit down hard into Akatsuki's shoulder as white hot pleasure flooded him and white lights danced across his pleasure. Hana exploded all over himself and Akatsuki covering them in his cum. Akatsuki's thrusts quickened as Hana tensed around him and the extra vampire chemicals helped bring him to his own earth shattering release. Akatsuki threw he head back and loudly moaned as he continued to thrust rapidly ringing out his orgasm as he filled Hana with his hot seed.

Eventually they both collapsed onto the bed still entwined with each other, nothing but the sound of their panting could be heard as they both relished in the silence. They felt connected on such a deep level, knowing it was a fleeting moment they both wished to preserve for as long as possible, but in the back of their minds they know what it meant, they now belonged to each other.

_Present day_

"Aaahh Akatsuki… I'm coming…I'm coming," Aido yelled as he found his released, spilling all onto the bed under him.

"I'm right there with you Hana," Kain groaned as his hot sticky load filled his lover.

Both vampires collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily still tangled in one another. Aido turned in Akatsuki's arms to look at his lover, and brought a hand up to Akatsuki's face to cup his cheek. As Hanabusa slowly moved in to kiss his cousin, Kain abruptly let go of Hanabusa, got out of the bed, and started to make his way to the bathroom.

Frustrated Aido sat up and huffed, "Akatsuki, you haven't kissed me since the first time we were together, and I want to know why you keep refusing to do so."

Because he couldn't. As much as he wanted to, he could not go down that road. When he had kissed Hanabusa the first time they had had sex, Kain almost lost himself to Hanabusa at that moment, feeling so much more than just the physical pleasure fulfillment of the act but also a fulfillment on every level of his being. That first time he had truly made love to Hanabusa, and afterwards was too afraid to repeat the act. Always having to be the responsibly mature one of the two to keep his cousin out of trouble, he knew that that kind of relationship could never exist between the two of them. It was one thing to have fun with each other at a young age, but a completely different thing to let it develop into something more. Hanabusa was to be the head of the clan, and Kain was just a member of said clan that the Aido's took in when he had lost his parents as an infant. He couldn't dare to hope that Hanabusa could not only feel the same way about him but also would give up his birthright to be with him. He knew the type of life Hanabusa was expected to lead, and nowhere in that life did it have room for him.

"It's just not my style," Kain replied with a forced grin then turned quickly before Hanabusa could read his face.

"Yes, yes. I get it you're the love them and leave them type. No time for pleasantries afterward…"

Kain froze. _That hurt a little more than it should_.

"…but you could at least try to be sensual during the act. For goodness sake even Kaname-sama kisses me…" _OH SHIT! I just said WAY too much. _Felling way to good—more like a drunken haze—from the sex, the blood, and the euphoric atmosphere, Aido let his tongue slip about something no one should **ever** know about, even if that one person was Akatsuki.

Kain swiftly tuned back to his cousin with a totally wide-eyed blown away expression, "WHAT did you say… Kaname's..kissed..you!" chocking over the words as they were repeated from his mouth.

Aido did know where to put himself. If Kaname-sama were to find out that he had let slip something that he was instructed to—by pain on death—never tell a soul, Kaname-sama would _kill_ him, but more importantly Kaname-sama would never touch him that way again. He had to come up with something to say that would be believable to Akatsuki that would have him think that it never really happened. He was a genius; he could think of a totally believable lie. Couldn't he?

"What I mean is that I don't think that even Kaname-sama could be so cold hearted as to withhold such a simply pleasantry from someone he would have sex with even if it was just for convenience. You know how I am when it comes to Kaname-sama. You think I never thought about what kind of person he would be in a sexual relationship. It not like Kaname-sama would even think about me in that way but still it's nice to dream," Aido finished, hoping against hope that his cousin would believe him.

Kain felt a ping of jealousy from the words Hanabusa had said. So Hanabusa really did want to be with Kaname, but it shouldn't come at a surprise to him how his cousin felt. It was almost common knowledge that Hanabusa was obsessed with Kaname. Of course Hanabusa would have already considered the possibilities; it was only logical. But that wasn't what made him jealous. It was that Kaname was someone that Hanabusa could be with openly in a real relationship, and even though they were both guys it would still be acceptable, and even Hanabusa's obligations to his family wouldn't matter because Kaname was a pureblood.

Not being in the mood to deal with these emotions right now Kain just simply took Hanabusa's words at face value, turning again to make his way to the bathroom for a shower he hoped would wash away this desperate longing.

Aido was a little surprised and relieved when Akatsuki didn't ask any more questions and continued to walk to the bathroom. It had been an exceptional afternoon, and he didn't want it to be ruined now. Still he was a little put out by Akatsuki's lack of interest in other things. All this time he was hoping that Akatsuki could one day think of this as more than just some romp in the hay. Aido long for that same connection he had felt the first time they had made love. In that moment he knew that no one else could ever make him feel that way again, and he was right. Even though he had had sex with his dear beloved pureblood on many occasions, it still didn't compare to the way he always felt when he was in Akatsuki's arms.

Well no time to dwell on that when he had to see to what could have gotten Kaname so aroused and who the other pureblood in the dorms was. This afternoon had been interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so this did not come out the way I wanted. I was trying to go for hardcore but ended up back to my softer side. I'm not really happy with the way it turned out; although since I don't know how to fix, it's stuck to way it is. Please tell me the parts that don't fit so I can fix them and as always please tell me if it was hot enough for you and if not how can I improve it. Thanks

_**UPDATE**__: Since then I have rewritten and posted a newer better version of this story as a separate story called "The First Punishment," and it came out as I would have wanted this one to the first time around. With the rewrite, I fixed quite a few things I thought was missing in this version; I have added extra material and changed the ending, making more for the style you should find in this genre. But if you like to keep things more on the lighter side of things, than this original is for you. _

**Disclaimer:** these are not my characters. They belong to Hino-sama.

Aido stood in Kaname's office, scared to death at what Kaname would dish out. It had only been one month since the formation of the night class, and so far Aido was the only one brave enough—or better put stupid enough—to disobey any of Kaname's rules. He shifted his weight on his feet as he gazed down at the floor in front of him, waiting for Kaname to speak.

Kaname was being quiet on purpose, wanting to make the tension in the room as thick as possible, and it was working. He could see the stress starting to build on Aido's beautiful face, the worry becoming a prominent fixture. Kaname lazily sighed with a nonchalant expression, giving nothing away to the type of mood he was in.

Aido had been a very bad boy. He had repeatedly gone against the rules—well only one rule really—that were set by Kaname upon the formation of the night class. It's not like it was the biggest "no no" but it was one of the more important guide lines: Staying away from the day class students. And it wasn't all Aido's fault either. The day class students did their best sneaking around, breaking their own rules, to meet with Aido for a few moments of fun.

Kaname stared at Aido not sure what to do—even though no one could tell by looking at him. He had punished nobles in the past without hesitation, but for some reason Aido was different. From his first in counter with Aido, Kaname was drawn to the boy by his boldness and pride, and when he met him some years later at his parents' funeral, the boy, displaying those same traits again—although applying them in a different direction—only made himself more appealing to the pureblood. From that moment on, Kaname knew that Aido would be someone that maybe one day he could trust, and that little comfort was a precious gem on such a dark day.

Kaname's fondness for Aido only grew from there. When Kaname would see Aido a various vampire high society functions, he could tell Aido was not simply "kissing ass" like all of the other nobles would do, but had a genuine interest in Kaname that went past his pureblood status, helping Aido to quickly become one of Kaname's inner-circle. And even in that circle Aido's loyalty, respect, and friendship always shined more brightly than all the others. Added in with his personality, he became something Kaname had never had before, a favorite—and like hell would Kaname ever admit that out loud.

So here they were, in Kaname's office with Aido awaiting punishment for being caught fraternizing with multiple day class students, again. The first time, Kaname had given him a very stern warning, one that promised pain, but apparently that wasn't enough to deter Aido from doing it again. Kaname sat thinking that the best way to handle any problem was to nip it at the roots. If Kaname was an expressive man, Aido would have seen a warning smile grace those gorgeous rosy lips at what he was thinking—eliminate the basic cause of the problem.

Not giving anything away, Kaname finally spoke, "Aido."

Aido jerked his head up at the call of his name, and although not brave enough to speak, he daringly looked Kaname in the eyes, trying to find a hint of what was to come.

Kaname inwardly chuckled, _Now there is the boldness I love so much. _Even more than before Kaname was sure that this was the right approach to take with Aido. Aido was a spoiled brat that needed to be taught restraint, and he was just the one to do it.

Keeping neutrality in his voice, Kaname said, "Take off your clothes."

Aido could hardly believe the words that came out of Kaname's mouth; in fact he was sure that could not have been what Kaname had said. Speaking for the first time since he entered, Aido asked, "Excuse me, but could you repeat that again?"

Instantly Kaname was in front of Aido, and before he had a chance to react, Kaname bitch slapped Aido so hard it busted his lip and spun his head to the side.

Aido was totally stunned to the core. No one, in his whole life, had ever raised a hand to him, and that included his parents. He was the baby boy, and he had mama wrapped around his finger so tight, no one in the house would dare hit him, not even his sisters. His heart raced lighting quick, and he felt a stirring in his blood unlike anything he'd previously experienced. His vampire senses were on edge from a fight-or-flight response and the pureblood aura telling him he could do neither. He felt his body surge with excited energy as his mind tried to comprehend what was going on, because he was defiantly confused. Had Kaname really wanted him to disrobe? And what was that delicious undertone he felt when Kaname struck him? Was it because Kaname was a pureblood? Or was it because he had just been slapped for the first time in his life? He turned his head back around and looked at Kaname, finding him impassive as always.

"Aido, I won't repeat myself," Kaname said firmly.

Aido didn't know what Kaname had in mind, but he was quite aghast; so he complied. He unbuttoned his jacket, working his elegant slender fingers skillfully over each button. He shrugged it off his shoulders, and just to playfully test Kaname, tossed it on top of Kaname's perfectly arranged desk. The silent challenge didn't go un-noticed to Kaname, but he didn't do anything but raise a perfect shaped eyebrow, playing along with Aido's mood. Aido's eyes twinkled with amusement from Kaname's reaction. Knowing that he was there to be punished, he didn't expect the pureblood to be in such a mood. In fact, he had never seen Kaname in such a mood before. Things were getting interesting indeed.

Curiosity got the better of Aido, and he just had to ask why Kaname was making him do this. Although this time he continued to undress while he spoke, "Kaname-sama, why…"

_Smack! _

"Don't speak unless spoken to," Kaname demanded harshly.

The heated hand print from Kaname's second slap came to Aido just as surprising as the first, and again he was taken aback by the sparks he felt flutter through his body. Kaname was never one of those purebloods that forced his will on others, so what was this awakening Aido noticed growing in him. Was it anger? He was certainly keyed up right now, but he wasn't mad, although he was pumped and charged. Could it be arousal? Aido shook that idea from his head quickly. Given the situation, that was not the appropriate feeling to be having at the moment.

Kaname felt the subtle change in Aido's demeanor, and didn't even try to hide the look of knowing on his face. He wanted Aido to know he knew what Aido was trying to hide, and it had just the effect on Aido that he was going for. Instead of being able to hide the hint of arousal within him, Aido became even more aware of the problem, making it worse. Aido stood there petrified, not knowing what he should do next. Kaname was standing there with an amused look on his face, showing that he was enjoying Aido's inner dilemma.

Aido looked away, ashamed of his lack of self-control and wondered why now of all times did this have to happen? When suddenly he was struck again, but this time he did recognize the zip that went straight to his groin and that was the most surprising part of it all. _I am enjoying this_? _No way._ _How could anyone ever enjoy being slapped repeatedly by someone in a higher position?_ But he did. He didn't know what he should be ashamed of more, his aroused state in front of Kaname or how he had gotten there.

Kaname, both surprised and thrilled by Aido's response, and just to test him farther, slapped him once more, but covered it quickly by saying, "Did I tell you to stop?"

Aido knew perfectly well what Kaname was referring to, but how could he keep going in his current state, although his pants were getting a bit tight. Aido closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, trying calm himself. It didn't help his aroused state, but it did give him the composure to do what he had been told to do. With his eyes still closed, he began to undo the buttons on his vest, and then he untied his tie before working on the buttons of his shirt.

Being that Aido's eyes were closed, Kaname took the pleasure of watching the small piece of flesh on Aido's neck become a large, lovely patch of silky alabaster. Kaname watched with delight as Aido slipped all his upper garments from his body, allowing them to fall to the floor. The exposed defined muscles of Aido's smaller form left no doubt as to why most of the Day Class girls and some of the guys—yes, he had been on one occasion been founded with a guy—were attracted to the young vampire.

Aido hesitated for a moment at the next task at hand. So far the only one who had ever seen his naked form was Kain, and although he knew his cousin was pleased with his body, he was afraid he would not live up to the pureblood's expectations.

"Aido," Kaname said in a warning tone, signaling for Aido to continue.

Aido brought his shaking hands up to his belt and undid the buckle. Then he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, wanting to get over the moment quickly. Letting go of the zipper, he allowed pants to fall to the ground and kicked them to the side.

Aido could not see Kaname smiling at the sight of Aido's black with red heart boxers, wondering why anyone would own such a garment. But Kaname was more interested by what was under the garment, a very noticeable hard-on. And he was very pleased that he had put Aido in such a state so quickly, and with such little effort.

Next came the difficult part. Aido knew that he had to shed his last article of clothing, but that would leave him very exposed to Kaname. Than Aido thought to himself, _when in my life have I ever been so hesitantly cautious? _Aido was one known for his 'act-first-think-later' personality. Why in the world was he being so shy now? With new determination, he took hold of his boxers and swiftly pushed them off his hips, kicking them into the pile already on the floor, only then did he open his eyes and look at Kaname.

Kaname had already gotten his over his amusement by the time Aido looked at him. Aido didn't know if staring Kaname in the eyes was a good idea, but he just had to see if Kaname was having the same kind of problems he was, and of course, Aido wasn't surprised to see Kaname's face stagnant as always. _Damn, does nothing affect this pureblood?_

The pure look in Aido's inquiring eyes was something that caught Kaname off guard. He was not prepared to feel the longing to actually answer—anyone, ever, more over this boy. Aido always did have this way of bring these rarities out of him. Moved more by the silent plea than he would ever admit, Kaname brought the hand that he had repeatedly slapped Aido with up to Aido's reddened check.

At the sight of Kaname raising his hand, Aido flinched, thinking that Kaname was about to slap him again, but was surprised to only feel his hand cup his jaw. Aido froze in suspense as Kaname, with his eyes fixed on Aido's lips, took a step towards him. He dared not breathe when Kaname whispered, "Such a waste," and closed the distance between them.

Aido's heart stopped the moment Kaname's tongue made contact with his lip, licking the blood that he had spilled. The cool saliva felt like white sparks of electricity dancing upon his mouth with the current going straight to his core, causing goose bumps to freckle his flesh. Aido gave a slight involuntary tremble as Kaname backed away, taking his warmth with him.

Kaname was surprised to find that he actually enjoyed the taste of Aido's blood. It had a sweet peculiarity that he found enticing. Of course all nobles had blood that was known for their better than average flavor, but Kaname found something extra underlining Aido's bouquet that he knew he would want more of. Kaname didn't give any thought into his next command for Aido; he was already starting to feel the effects of his own handy work start to drive on his own body. Kaname backed away until he was leaning on his desk, loosening his tie as he set his firm ass on the edge of the desk. With a smile that was way too cocky to be on his face, and putting in as much conviction as he did for every other command, he said, "Aido, I want you to take off my pants… with your teeth."

If Aido wasn't excited before, he definitely was now. Those were words that he had thought he would only ever hear in his dreams. His already hard erection became painfully strained as he took those few steps closer to Kaname before kneeling down in front of him. A heat of nervousness rolled over his body as his lips inched closer to Kaname's belt. The feel of the cool leather with the aroma of his pureblood prince was intoxicating. To be this close to Kaname and to be doing this to him had every nerve in his body on full alert. Aido was having trouble with trying to undo the belt with his mouth alone, causing him slight frustration. With movement too swift for his brain to follow at the moment, he reached up with one of his hands and pulled at the belt.

But Kaname would have none of that. Using a little more force than necessary, Kaname backhanded Aido on the virgin side of his face, making him fall to the floor. "Tsk tsk… as normal you're being quite the disobedient one. Well, we're just going to have to do something about that now aren't we?" Kaname grabbed at the loosened tie around his neck, and using his mental powers '_picked_' Aido off of the floor and '_turned_' him around so that his back was facing Kaname. Kaname removed his tie and with his hands tied Aido's hands behind his back. Kaname took great pleasure and care to tie the restraints as tight as possible, pulling so hard that even with his vampire healing abilities, Aido was going to have bruising—well, just for a little while. Once Kaname was satisfied that the restraint was tight enough, he went back to his place on the edge of his desk, but this time leaning a little more heavily upon it, for his pants had become almost as tight as the tie. With a little bit of heat in his voice he deeply said, "Now why don't we try this again the right way?"

Aido turned around with a new pissed-off determination that said he meant business. He quickly closed the distance between them, fell to his knees, and ripped at the belt, unbuckling it in one swift motion. Equally agile, he wiped his head to the side, grasped the metal buckle, and yanked it to the side, sliding it off of Kaname's hips. Aido sloppily spat the belt to the floor then turned to finish the job.

"Don't rip the fabric." Kaname warningly said.

Aido understood and nodded his head before bring his mouth onto Kaname's stomach. Not wanting to tear the material with his fangs, Aido slipped out his tongue and skated it under the waist band.

A ping of desire tickled Kaname as Aido's damp muscle ran along his abs. If he wasn't such a patient man, he would take his pants off himself to feel that warm wetness around his hardening cock. But instead he just closed his eyes and mentally savored the feeling.

Aido took extra time before getting to the real job at hand, loving the taste of pureblood flesh. When Aido sucked the button into his mouth, he was well aware of tightness forming in Kaname's pants; therefore, he purposely pushed his face in Kaname's groin while working the button. After he maneuvered the button out of the hole with his tongue and teeth, Aido latched on to the button hole and pulled back, effetely unzipping the slacks.

Kaname silently enjoyed Aido's ministrations and was anticipating his next actions. When he opened his eyes finding Aido looking up at him with the corner of his pants still in his mouth, a surge of desire crashed through him. Still starring in to Aido's eyes, he pushed off his desk for the pants to drop off his hips.

Aido was both afraid and excited when he saw the crimson glow light up in Kaname's eyes. Aido let go of the end of the pants, inhaling a sharp breath and held it, apprehensive to take another. As the fabric fell to Kaname's feet, Aido brought his eyes to the large bulge that was under Kaname's black silk briefs before looking back up at Kaname for further instruction.

Kaname let a rare smile grace his perfect lips as he noted Aido being a good boy. That was one of the things he liked about Aido—he caught on to things quickly—and with such a good player, this game would be fun. Kaname slowly unbuttoned his vest while still starring down at a quiet Aido. After removing his vest and laying it neatly on his desk, Kaname began to work on his shirt, unbuttoning it all the way, but not taking it off.

Aido couldn't help but yearn to touch the smooth expanse of beautiful flesh Kaname had on display. He had to fight the strong urge to stand up and lick Kaname all the way from the base of his stomach to the top of his pecs. He had never wanted to taste something so bad in his life, but he was hoping that if he was a good boy Kaname would reward him with another taste of that tantalizing pureblood flesh.

Kaname could see the inner conflict stir in Aido's eyes and was impressed at his self-restraint. As a reward Kaname though he would make things easy for Aido, and used his powers to 'tug' at his briefs and cause them to join his pants. Kaname was overjoyed to see the delight and anticipation mask Aido's face. He leaned back on his desk, inwardly hissing at the cold wood on his bare butt. He turned a hand palm up and silently signaled for Aido to come closer.

Aido was almost lost in the sight of Kaname's perfect penis. It looked so good that he thought he would just about cum if he would put that godly appendage into his mouth. He moved toward Kaname a little slower than he was moving before, for now his erection was way beyond needing some attention. He was so aroused that the strain of the organ between his legs was reaching critically painful limits.

When Aido was only mere inches away from him, Kaname threatened, "If you draw blood, I will kill you. Understand?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama," Aido answered shackingly.

"Good. Now open up that mouth," Kaname commanded.

Without a moment of hesitation, Aido followed Kaname's orders, opening his mouth as wide as he could. Kaname grabbed the nape of Aido's neck, and pulled his head forward until he could feel Aido's hot breath on his erection. Aido heart was beating so fast, he was sure Kaname could hear it with his pureblood abilities, and he was right, Kaname could hear it as well as notice Aido's body temp rising up. "Suck." Kaname told Aido.

Aido was filled with delight at this opportunity to service his pureblood prince. Slowly he took Kaname into his mouth, paying close attention to the placing of his fangs. He had done this many times before without ever causing bleeding, but he had never been so afraid of doing so than in this moment. Kaname's head rolled back in ecstasy at the warm moistness encasing his cock with Aido's lips warping in the shaft. Kaname would have moaned when he felt Aido's tongue swirl around the head if he hadn't heard Aido moan first. With swift and careful movement Kaname pulled himself out of Aido's mouth and slapped him on his under used side of his face, busting the other side of his lip.

"Did I tell you you could enjoy this? This is not for your benefit but for mine. It would do you well to remember that," verbalized Kaname, before he harshly fisted the back of Aido's hair with both hands, pulling him in.

Aido was a little surprised at the force Kaname used to shove his hard delicious prick into his mouth and did his best not to gag when the thick head hit the back of his throat, leaving him with no way to breath.

Kaname quickly began to pump his hips in a ridged manor, with both force and vigor taking everything he wanted from Aido and demanding more. It took a few moments for Aido to respond to Kaname's tough invasion but ultimately decided that he would not be used so freely. Aido would fight back where he knew Kaname would not win. Dropping his jaw, he skillfully hollowed out his cheeks and tightened his lips around the intruding appendage, and with skills that he had long perfected with Kain, trilled his tongue around Kaname's cock without having to open his mouth.

Kaname could not help the shiver that raced through him as Aido's expert skills began to take effect on him. His grip and thrust only lightened a little as Aido's attention went even farther as he began to apply suction to the masterpiece that was crafting in his mouth. Kaname was actually surprised when he was forced to lean against his desk because of the extent of Aido's talents when he noticed that his legs were beginning to shake from the extensity amount of pleasure he was receiving.

Aido took note of Kaname's small, but very significant loss and decided to push it even more. Dropping his tongue to open his throat, he pushed the swollen plum past his tonsils and deep into his throat, taking Kaname in all the way to the base, glowing in satisfaction that he was pleasing Kaname on a level he had only fantasized about.

Kaname could not help the loud moan that escaped his mouth as Aido began to sallow, tightening his throat around him. By now, Kaname had ceased all movement and allowed Aido to do as he pleased. He mentally noted that this was the best blow job he had ever received and could now understand why so many sought out Aido's attention. He could feel the delectable heat coursing through his body, and much to his dismay, the orgasmic tightening of his groan. He never imagined that he could be undone so easily by this mouth alone. As his climax began to rise, Kaname started to leisurely pump his hips again as he tilled his head back and closed his eyes.

Aido was very happy with himself as looked up he noticed trickles of sweat flowing down on such beautiful skin and was even more contented with himself as he looked upon Kaname's enraptured face. Aido's actions slowed as he gasped at the beauty that was in front of him; it would be a picture that he would burn into his mind, as it was the most erotic picture of this pureblood that he had ever seen.

Kaname began to become inpatient with the laxed treatment from Aido for he was almost at his peak and once again stared to furiously thrust into Aido's cavern. It took everything Aido had not to gag as Kaname shoved his straining cock deeper and deeper into his throat. From previous experiences Aido could tell that Kaname was about to cum and steadied himself best he could to receive Kaname's load. A swirl of arousal washed over Aido as he realized that he would finally be tasting Kaname's creamy white nectar. With new-found determination, Aido worked his hardest to ensure Kaname's completion as he tightened and sucked with as much force as he could.

Lost in the erotic hazed of ecstasy, Kaname began to thrust into Aido's warm wet mouth as hard as he could, gripping both hands tightly in golden locks of hair. Kaname didn't brother to fight the sounds of passion escaping his lips, letting Aido know that he was enjoying this; although he would deny him the final produce of his work. Mentally 'shoving' Aido back, Kaname, without losing a beat, swiftly gripped his member and stroked himself as the thick juicy cum shot of from his dick. The force of his organism left him breathless as the pleasure of completion tingled through his body.

Aido could only watch in disappointment as Kaname cummed before him, only getting to savior the look upon his face, and he groaned in displeasure as the white drizzle fell just out of reach.

As Kaname came down from his sexually induced high, he opened his eyes to look at Aido, and although he had just orgasmed, was turned on by the look of dismay that was upon Aido's beautiful face. If anything it made the blonde noble even more desirable. As a new want began to heat his body, Kaname took a few steps forward to where Aido was kneeling, and as a sadistic streak surged through him, took his hardening cock and smeared some left over cum all over Aido's face, but kept it away from his mouth. Aido could not help but try to get what he was being denied, as he turned is mouth to the tantalizing hardened flesh that was rubbing his cheek. But before his lips could even get close, Kaname dropped his cock and slapped Aido once more. This slap sent the same surge of desire coursing through him as the previous ones did, causing Aido to whine with defeat at his aroused state. At this a half smirk lightly touched Kaname's lips, and he knew the time had come.

Kaname roughly pulled Aido up onto his feet by his hair, then towed him back to his desk where he forcefully shoved him forward onto it. Farther dominating the young noble, Kaname slammed Aido's face into the hard, cool Mahogany before him; effectively exposing Aido's wanting little bud in the harshest way possible. The pain from his face being slammed into the desk was almost overlooked as nervous excitement hummed though him, as he felt Kaname push onto him from behind, sending his body into overload as it trembled in anticipation.

Bending over and covering Aido's body with his, Kaname whispered in Aido's ear "Make one sound and I will stop immediately. Never to start again."

The heat from Kaname's body and the seductive demand was more than Aido could take. He wanted to moan out loud but wouldn't dare now that he had been given the threat. Instead all he could do was bite into his lip and pray he could hold everything in. Kaname was very pleased with himself as he saw moisture fall from Aido's eyes caused by the strain of having to hold it all in. He knew that Aido wanted this more than he wanted his own life and with that being known Kaname would push Aido as hard as he wanted. Kaname straightened himself up only to steeped back slightly and admire his handy work. There was Aido, naked, bent over his desk in full exposer, arms tided up behind him, quivering with need, while biting his lip and silently crying as he tried to hold it all in. It was a picture of erotica at its pentacle and he could restrain himself no longer.

All for his pleasure and none for Aido's, Kaname mentally called forth the bottle of lotion that he keep in his desk drawer, and he quickly coated his hard erection with a thick coat to make it easier for him to slide in. Kaname wantonly position the head of his cock at the un-prepped entrance as he pulled two lump cheeks apart and kicked Aido's legs farther apart still. Torturously slow, Kaname pushed into him, stretching him way too fast for it to be enjoyable for Aido, until he had buried his cock all the way into Aido's super-tight walls. Kaname paused for a moment to stop his head from spinning out of control from the pleasure that was swimming through his body. It was almost too much for him to take as Aido, trying to hold everything in, kept contracting and loosening his inner walls around Kaname. After some blood had finally made it back to his brain, Kaname slowly pulled back, but this time started to thrust swift and hard deeply into the tantalizing body beneath him. Over and over Kaname pushed and pulled his cock in long strokes into Aido's sweet tight hole, elating in the rapture that every plunge produced.

Aido thought he was going to die in bliss as Kaname's thrusting never let up. He wanted to cry out so badly as he felt Kaname fill him up so exquisitely again and again; his cock penetrating what felt like deeper than ever before. Aido's own cock, which was trapped in between him and the desk, began to feel much needed friction as Kaname's movements became wilder and wilder, pushing him along the desk. Aido was at the point that his whole body was drumming with an orgasmic energy that filled every cell of his being. The strong, hard slams that Kaname was using to thrust in to his body had Aido thinking that Kaname must be using his mental powers to keep the desk from sliding into the wall.

Kaname took one of Aido's legs, bending it at the knee, and pulled to up to the top of the desk, opening up Aido's ass even more. In this new position Kaname would plunge his penis even more deeply into slick tight heat, causing him to moan as he felt Aido actually begin to suck him in. From this angle Kaname could ram himself flush against the O-ring that was giving him such great pleasure. Aido, on the other hand, felt like he was going to explode from not being able to vocalize his pleasure as euphoric fireworks went off in his body, because from this angle, Kaname was in the perfect range of hitting that special bundle of nerves over and over again; it was torturous ecstasy, and his body only began to shake more violently with every hit.

Kaname could feel Aido's body reaching its limits and could only smile in satisfaction as his own body feeling such elation, began to tremble as well. At this point his cock was encased in heaven as Aido's body convulsed all around him, causing his eyes to roll back as he continued to thrust his hips into Aido's backside.

Unrelentingly Kaname fucked Aido harder and harder to the point that he was squishing the noble between him and the desk. Kaname had stretched his body completely over Aido with his toes barely brushing the carpet, grabbing the other side of the desk for leverage as he used both his upper body and his hip as he drove his cock farther and farther up Aido's ass.

By now Aido's mind was completely gone; the thing that he was vaguely aware of was the fact that he had to be quiet, and even that thought hung by a thread. Sometime in the middle of it all, he had cum once under that unstoppable pounding. The cum of his first orgasm helping his cock to slide easier against the hard desk, making the weight above him to feel even better.

Kaname could feel his second orgasm starting to build in his groan as he was aware that Aido was starting to reach his. Using his mental powers he untied Aido's wrists before turning him onto his side.

Aido's mind was jerked back to reality by Kaname's actions. Now coherent, he looked up at his prince and his breath caught at the sight before him—Kaname covered in sweat; his dark chocolate curls soaked and sticking to both face and neck, with red eyes of arousal shining at him; adding the fact that he could now see Kaname thrust inside him, had Aido teetering on the wall of his climax. At the same time Kaname regarded the look on Aido's face and was pleased to see that those normal sparking blue eyes were glazed over in pleasure, and the way his mouth now hung wordlessly open, had Kaname unknowingly drilling unrestricted within a silken sheath again.

"Aido… touch yourself," Kaname instructed.

Aido did exactly as Kaname said and even delighted in the fact that Kaname was watching him touch himself. Knowing this fact, if possible, made him even harder. He locked eyes for a moment before throwing his head back to give Kaname a show. Kaname couldn't help but watch as Aido's silent lips formed a tight "O" as his other hand was brought up to pinch and tease one of his nipples while his other hand maintained the pumping of his erection.

Kaname noticed Aido's face and hole tighten when he brushed upon something in Aido, and he made sure to hit that spot again and again. Silently Aido cursed Kaname for not being able to yell out as he continuously strummed bliss through his body, raising him to his peak. One more brush on that spot had Aido seeing stars as he spiraled down in ecstasy making him forcefully bite his lip to stop from yelling. The extreme grip of Aido's lower half as well as the smell of his blood caused Kaname to find his own completion as euphoria filled the core of his being. Driven by need, Kaname closed in on Aido, taking his bleeding lips into his mouth as he fleeting pumped his hips, riding out his orgasm.

Aido was surprised that Kaname was now kissing him. With all the blood on the outside having been sucked off, Kaname plunged his tongue into Aido's mouth, enjoying the calming elation taking over his body. He lazily swirled his tongue around Aido's, trying to get the younger vampire to play with him. At first Aido was afraid to kiss back thinking that Kaname would pull back the moment he did, but as the pureblood only deepened the kiss, did he decided to kiss back. He couldn't believe it—Kaname was letting him touch him. Aido, being Aido, had to test the waters and brought his hand up to dive into soft chocolate locks. The feel of silken strands running between his fingers proved to be his undoing for he moaned from feel of it.

Aido froze as realization of that sound had escaped his throat. A look of total horror was on his face, for he didn't know what to do. After enduring the hardest part, he slipped up now?

Luckily for him, Kaname found this to be very amusing; so much so that he surprisingly chuckled a little as he pulled back from the kiss. "Out of everything I did to you it was the feel of my hair that caused you to lose control?" He actually found Aido's action to be appealing, as once again, that odd feeling of Aido being the exception to his rules swept over him. Not letting anything show, Kaname elegantly withdrew himself from Aido's body and off of his desk.

Seeing Kaname starting to gather up his clothes, Aido reluctantly decided to do the same, his body screaming with protest as he moved, but not as much as he was berating himself for everything messing up. He was so upset with himself that he had ruined everything, that he missed the endearing shine flash though Kaname's eyes as he watched Aido put on his uniform. Kaname was sitting dress and sitting behind his desk as Aido started to make his way to the door.

"Aido," Kaname called.

The young noble, feeling defeated by himself, hesitantly turned to face the pureblood, looking into a once again stone face.

Speaking in a matter-of-fact tone, Kaname said, "Remember. Stay away from the day class students,"

"_Hai_, Kaname-sama."

"That is, if you ever want me to touch you again."

Aido was just as unsure he heard this right, as he had everything else that Kaname said in this office today. Unsure on what to do, Aido bowed at the waist saying "_Hai_, Kaname-sama," again.

"Good. Now take a shower in my room before you go. Can't have you smelling like that as you walk down the halls, now can we?"

"No, we can't," he replied with a slight smirk coming to his lips, then after looking at Kaname with that usually twinkle of mischief in his eyes, he left the room


End file.
